rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning-Charged Diva Style
The Lightning-Charged Diva tugs softly on the edge of her mint-green gloves, past her elbow as she walks up the darkened stage. The dull murmur of the excited crowd eager to see them runs through the audience chamber; she hears the sound of the rest of her band taking their positions behind her. She inhales, air filling her strong lungs, Essence infusing her vocal chords. Not even the utter lack of voice caused by having traded it two thousand ago to a demoness to have a magical war-banner made from it can silence the Lightning-Charged Diva. The band behind her starts to play; the crowd goes wild, and the lights come up, a spotlight from above revealing her glorious mane of crimson hair. She stretches her hand towards the crowd, and the power of her voice drowns out the sound of the cheering crowd, even as they go wild, their eyes locked on her, cheering her name; every man wanting her, every girl wanting to be her as the intense power of her voice vibrates through the crowd, through the stage, through the buildings of the Patropolis, through the very body of the Titan they live within. Breath of Lightning Cost: 4m; Mins: Martial Arts 2, Essence 3; Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: None Most operas begin with a single, powerful voice narrating the beginning. It wouldn't do for this voice to begin after another singer or instrumentalist. Spending four motes of Essence, she instantly fills her lungs with air, becoming ready. This Charm replaces the Diva's Join Battle/Debate/War roll, she simply acts on the first tick in which any of her allies act. Hold the Lightning Cost: #4m; Mins: Martial Arts 3, Essence 3; Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Breath of Lightning The performance builds up anticipation - or takes the crowd by surprise. The Lightning Diva rolls to Join as usual, but she acts on tick six regardless of however many successes she earned on Join Battle/War/Debate. She is treated as if she had automatically succeeded on her opposed stealth versus perception roll to conceal her battle/war/debate-readiness; when she finally sings, she catches the crowd off-guard, adding the successes she rolled to Join to her first attack's roll, which is Unexpected. This Charm is explicitly allowed to supplement rolls made with other abilities. Bond-Forming Sonnet Cost: 3m Mins: Martial Arts 3, Essence 3; Type: Simple (6 ticks), Synergy Keywords: Combo-Basic Duration: Synergy Duration Prerequisite Charms: Breath of Lightning The ability to manipulation emotions with music is a staple of the singer's craft. The Bond-Forming Sonnet creates a magically-reinforced Intimacy in all of the Diva's allies to his or her bandmates of (band is family), and in all bystanders (including an audience when this Charm is used in concert) towards the Diva of (starry-eyed desire) for those capable of desiring her and (brief envy) for those who do not. While this Synergy effect is active, members of the band may invoke any Counterattack Charms they possess in response to any member of the band being attacked as if they themselves had been attacked, inserting their own counter into Step 9 of combat resolution. Words-As-Weapon Method Cost: 5m, 1wp; Mins: Martial Arts 3, Essence 3; Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Scene Length Prerequisite Charms: Breath of Lightning Like a ventriloquist, the Diva learns to throw her voice; unlike a ventriloquist's tricks, however, the Diva's thrown voice wracks the body of the person who hears her like a punch or a kick - literally. This Charm allows her to throw her voice up to (MA+Essence)*Stamina yards away, without changing the apparent source of her voice. Instead, the target she focuses on clearly hears her song over any din whatsoever. In concert, a Diva will use this to target particularly attractive members of the audience in the hopes they may climb up on stage for a brief moment of glory sharing her spotlight, or wait for her to have her way with after the concert. In combat, the Diva uses this Charm to throw lyrics so powerful that they are literally like being punched or kicked; she may effectively make unarmed attacks at that range, at the usual statistics for her unarmed punch or kick, substituting her Charisma + Manipulation for her Strength score when determining damage. Artifacts (such as a Pectoral of Resplendent Speeches) and Charms which increase the range of her voice by a given value add that value to the number of yards she may throw her voice. Those which multiply multiply the value by their Artifact or Essence rating. Essential Sonorous Projection Cost: 6m; Mins: Martial Arts 3, Essence 3; Type: Simple (Speed 6) Keywords: Synergy, Combo-Basic Duration: Synergy Duration Prerequisite Charms: A vocalist is the difference between some yobos flailing about on instruments and a band that performs. A Lightning-Charged Diva is the epitome of that, amplifying the effects of the whole band. Her voice lends the band the power to move people with their music; or to move their music to the people. This Charm doubles the distance at which all of her band's attacks may take place; those with melee weapons may strike as if they had ranged weapons, those with reach weapons such as Grand Daiklaives instead strike at four yards' distance, and those with ranged weapons double the range. Lightning-Charged Diva Form Cost: 5m; Mins: Martial Arts 4, Essence 3; Type: Simple, Combo-Basic Keywords: Form-Type Duration: Scene Length Prerequisite Charms: Essential Sonorous Projection, Words-as-Weapon Method, Bond-Forming Sonnet, Hold the Lightning Air rushes through the Lightning-Charged Diva's throat as she fills her lungs, her esophagus tingling with motes of Essence and the essential nature of her status as a classy touch on a group which is rough and powerful. She cannot be silenced, add her Martial Arts + Performance + Essence score as automatic successes to the roll-off if any affect attempts to silence her. It automatically restores the power of speech to her for the scene if she had previously lost it, uncaring of the source of the loss or any keyword(s) it may carry, even if the Diva voluntarily traded her voice away forever of her own free will. Nothing may silence the Lightning-Charged Diva. She may be heard over any din or attempts to prevent another from hearing her voice, even in an environment in which sound propagation is impossible, such as vacuum. The power of the lightning-Charged Diva Form harmonizes with the spirit of the Style, and harmonizes the Lightning-Charged Diva and her Style with the rest of the band. At any point, Reflexively, she may 'pass' the Synergy charm she has active to a consenting character in the band who does not have a Synergy charm active or is willing to drop their own Synergy Charm to accept hers; this frees the Diva to activate another Synergy of her own. This costs half the activation cost of the Charm being passed in motes, but does not itself count as a Charm activation, and has no effect on the Synergy duration. Chorus-Leading Clarion Voice Cost: 2m; Mins: Martial Arts 4, Essence 4; Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-OK, Solo Duration: 1 tick Prerequisite Charms: Lightning-Charged Diva Form The Diva summons all the musical clout the band has produced so far, collapsing it into a singularity of excellence in her voice, seeming to drown out all other sounds as the band goes quiet and she sings a few lines of heart-wrenching profundity (as opposed to gut-wrenching profanity, which are the domain of the Green Hellfire Roarist.) This is the chorus from every song that everyone remembers, the words that those who hear find themselves singing in the shower years after they've forgotten the rest of the song or even its name or who sung it. This is the bit of the song where the entire audience sticks up their hands and sings along, and it sounds good. Bringing this much power into herself, the Diva collapses the Synergy effect, causing it to end on the tick after she invokes this Charm. When the Duration of this Charm expires (which coincides with the cessation of the Synergy effects,) everyone in the band regains (Synergies)*2 motes of Essence, and (Synergies -1) temporary willpower. The recipients of this Essence can funnel it into any Essence pools in which they have room, including Personal, Peripheral, Overdrive, and any other miscellaneous pools which might be empty, regardless of those pools' possible specifications for mote sources. Multiplicative Echo Chant Cost: 6m, 1wp; Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 4; Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Lightning-Charged Diva Form The Diva begins to sing, her voice echoing, seeming to be singing the same sequence from two places, three places, four places all at once, creating an incredible, echoing reverberation with herself. This Charm enhances an unarmed attack, giving it an area of effect, hitting all hostile targets (and only hostile targets) within her Essence*MA in yards. If she has Words-as-Weapons Method in place, the area is centered not on her but on the person she targets. She rolls the attack once, and resolves against all targets using the result of that roll. Enduring the Eternal Opera Cost: 5m; Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 4; Type: Simple (Speed 6) Keywords: Synergy, Combo-Basic Duration: Synergy Duration Prerequisite Charms: Lightning-Charged Diva Form The hardest part of being an opera singer is endurance; not normally a trait one thinks of for a singer, but a long opera can leave a singer struggling to stand and dripping with sweat. For the Exalted, they can be dripping with spent Essence from all the music they're making, but when the Lightning-Charged Diva steps in and brings forth this spirit-lightening song, her voice sets up a reinforcing resonance cascade in the essence of her band-mates, alleviating their burdens and making their Synergy charms as light as a feather to invoke. Enduring the Eternal Opera reduces the essence cost of all Synergy charms invoked afterward by one mote per Synergy already in effect, to a minimum of one. Crowd-Winning Heartthrob Solo Cost: 8m, 1wp; Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 5; Type: Simple Keywords: Solo, Combo-Basic, Emotion Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Enduring the Eternal Opera, Multiplicative Echo Chant, Chorus-Leading Clarion Voice She sings, and the crowd goes crazy; the mosh pit becomes a hazard to life and limb, undergarments are hurled to the stage, every adoring face locked on the Diva's, trembling with need, with desire, with love. The unbelievers are won over, the believers become fanatics. The gravitas of the Diva is enough to rival that of the glorious Solar Exalted, and when the Diva is one of the Chosen of the Sun her golden brilliance threatens to melt every heart forevermore. This intense solo spotlights the Diva, regardless of whether there's any source of light or even if light is being suppressed magically in the area. This powerful Solo charm attempts to win converts; it targets a number of foes equal to the number of Synergy effects currently in play (minimum 1). Each target is hit with an unblockable, undodgeable emotion effect; this emotion is always something powerful and positive, directed towards the Diva specifically or her band (at her discretion,) and the exact nature is also up to her (ranging from adoration to burning desire.) The cost to resist this effect is a number of Willpower equal to the number of synergy effects in play divided by 3 and rounded up, with a minimum of one. If this emotion is successfully imposed on a character, they immediately gain an appropriate intimacy strong enough to make them stop fighting (at minimum) and induces a compulsion effect to defend the Diva and her band: depending on the personality of the 'turned' character and their other intimacies, they may take measures ranging from attempting to convince their friends to stop and failing that step between them and the Diva, up to and including lethal force. Lightning-Charged Celeritous Song Cost: 12m; Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 5; Type: Simple (Speed 6) Keywords: Combo-Basic, Solo Duration: Synergy Duration Prerequisite Charms: Crowd-Winning Heartthrob Solo She takes the step forward, to the edge of the crowd, and turns her back to them, throwing her head back, face up and exulting; not the crowd, whom she has been singing to the entire time, but to the ones who matter: her bandmates, and they respond by going wild for her, their eyes on her, their music playing for her. This charm increases the dice cap from Charms for her bandmates by the number of Synergies currently in play. =Charm Template= Charm Name Cost: #m, #wp; Mins: Martial Arts #, Essence #; Type: type Keywords: words Duration: duration Prerequisite Charms: =Box Template= Category:Exalted